What the Future Might Hold
by benslerisluv
Summary: "Hey Liv, can you come in here?" Cragen waved her over and sped right back into his office before he could even see Olivia nod. Before she even reached the door jam he asked in a demanding tone for it to be shut and to take a seat. She closed the door but before she could follow suit with the rest of his demands she saw him.


**Hello all! I am not sure if anybody will even remember who I am but I used to have dozens for SVU fanfictions up but deleted all of them along with my YouTube. I got a random inspiration to write a little something and so here goes nothing. :) Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Although I have DW's phone number he still hasn't agreed to set up a FaceTime session to discuss me owning a bit of this lovely show so until that happens, I own nothing. **

Olivia just passed her fourteenth year at SVU. Throughout those years she experienced some of the most tragic and heart breaking moments but she also experienced the greatest and most memorable ones as well.

Twelve of those years she spent with the greatest partner and friend she has ever known. Through Elliot she found her true happiness as a detective. He guided her through the tough cases and she lent out a helping hand when he couldn't take it anymore. Without him she believes she would have left years ago, unable to handle the job for many apparent reasons. But, he knew this was her calling and wouldn't allow her to be gone for any long period of time.

She needs this job just as much as the victims need her and he convinced her of that within the first five years of their partnership together.

Her life experiences is what has made her the detective she is today and is the reason she is relatable and the shoulder to cry on but she couldn't have gotten through those years without him.

It's been a year and a half since he left...disappeared. And a year this month since she has had Amaro as a partner. As great as he is, he isn't Elliot. She has had to learn how to trust someone new and is just now getting used to that. She feels more like a mother to him though, having to teach him the ways of "svu" and although he's picking up quickly she often comes to work expecting to see the other half to the 1-6s dynamic duo.

But, through all the wishful thinking she knows he's not coming back and came to that realization months ago. She was more hurt because their friendship was a bond that couldn't be explained solely because of their jobs and when he left the squad he for some reason forgot to take her with him. Some cases she feels like she needs him but the whole squad gets one another through the tough ones and she really is at a good place in her life.

She has been forced to create a new chapter in her life and it has led her to do a lot of soul searching which was much needed. In a way Elliot leaving was good for her. She was no longer.. Tied down. And quite honestly, she wasn't sure if she'd want him back. And as convinced she was that she would never have to make that decision she never expected what was about to happen.

-

Amaro walked in the room carrying a coffee for himself and a soothing tea for Olivia.

It was only Wednesday but weeks are never Monday- Friday or even Sunday- Saturday for anybody in law enforcement. It is often weeks before one spends more than two nights in a row in their own bed. But, their week was wrapping up today, seeing as it started the previous Thursday they were all over joyed- yet, completely exhausted.

She happily took a sip and wrapped both hands around the hot cup pulling it closer to her. She had been staring at the computer for what felt like days and was glad that they were just doing catch up paperwork today on all their recently closed cases.

"Thanks", she mumbled to Nick. He had noticeably dark circles under his eyes and seemed just as ready for the day to be over with as she was.

"Who's with the capt?" Amaro asked after he got all his stuff settled. Olivia just shrugged her shoulders because until he said something she hadn't even noticed somebody was there.

About thirty minutes later Olivia was hopeless trying to get a few more drops out of her empty cup and sat there clicking her pen on the desk attempting to avoid filling out her report at all costs.

"Yanno, sometimes I think the paperwork is just as draining than a stakeout." Amaro was just shot a look of udder agreeance and could see she wasn't going to last through the day and made the attempt to strike up a conversation. It may have been a year already since they were introduced but he still wasn't quite sure on how to bring up topics non work related with her.

Olivia didn't even realize how she was acting towards him and certainly wasn't trying to be so bitchy. But, she was exhausted and all she wanted to do was pass out in the crib for a bit.

She stayed still for a few more moments until she heard the handle turn on Cragen's door. She shifted her view as he walked out.

"Hey Liv, can you come in here?" Cragen waved her over and sped right back into his office before he could even see Olivia nod.

Before she even reached the door jam he asked in a demanding tone for it to be shut and to take a seat.

She closed the door but before she could follow suit with the rest of his demands she saw him.

A/N:  
I will be continuing on and I would appreicate all feedback- the good, bad, and the ugly.

Sam


End file.
